dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Flash
|alias= Barry Allen Flash Red Streak Scarlet Speedster BA |DOB= September 30, 1992 |age= 25[http://comicbook.com/dc/2016/06/21/justice-league-the-flash-s-age-and-birthday-revealed/ Justice League: The Flash’s Age and Birthday Revealed - Comicbook.com] |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League Insurgency (in an alternate future) |family= Henry Allen (father) Nora Allen (mother; deceased) |status= Alive |actor= Ezra Miller |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Justice League Flashpoint (unreleased) Justice League 2 (unreleased) }} Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a young man who was struck by lightning, gaining the metahuman ability to move at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the vigilante hero known as the Flash.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League He would eventually be discovered by Lex Luthor, who compiled evidence supporting his Metahuman Thesis, and would evidently become recruited by Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman to be a member of the Justice League (ironically due to a future version of himself warning Wayne to do so), in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Following his recruitment to the team, Flash played a pivotal role in the resurrection of Superman. With the team now fully assembled, Flash contributed to the successful assault against the forces of Apokolips, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Afterwards, Barry decided to introduce the world to the Flash, becoming an official superhero as Central City's guardian. Biography Early life Bartholomew Henry Allen was born on September 30, 1992, to Henry and Nora Allen. When Barry was 9 years old, his mother was killed at home by an unknown assailant, but the blame for her murder was wrongly placed on his father, who was sent to a Central City prison as a result. While Barry always claimed that his father didn't kill his mother, nobody believed him due to him being so young. Due to this, Barry became obsessed with forensic science for years, hoping to one day personally prove his father's innocence. Vigilante Career One night, while working on his mother's case, Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning, which gave him the power to move, think and act at inhuman speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his body on a microscopic level.Justice League: Part 1: The Flash Movie Featurette Monitored by Lex Luthor Lex Luthor kept an eye on Barry (whom he nicknamed the "Flash" and "Red Streak"), as he did with other recorded metahumans. The security camera of a pharmacy showed Barry stopping a mugger holding a cashier at gunpoint. With his super speed, Barry raced over to the counter and knocked the mugger out as his lightning trail caused the lights to momentarily flicker. Barry did all of that at such incredible speeds that by the time he ran back to the fridge where he'd left the milk bottle, it was still in the same place in the air, not having enough time to fall down. Lex Luthor was ultimately able to hack into the security cameras, and thus finally perceive the young speedster hero in action. Meeting Captain Boomerang After Superman's heroic death, the alien hero became a beacon of hope and inspiration for Barry, inducing the latter to also more openly use his metahuman powers and come out into the light of Central City. Thus, now operating openly with his powers as the scarlet speedster superhero nicknamed "the Flash", Barry is able to swiftly and easily stop Captain Boomerang's attempted bank robbery, knocking the infamous Australian mercenary out with his extreme momentum, leading to Boomerang's imprisonment in Belle Reve. Amanda Waller's files After her Suicide Squad successfully defeated the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saved her, Amanda Waller met up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gave Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of Barry, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone. Visiting his father Barry went to visit his father, Henry Allen, in prison, where Henry has been since being wrongly convicted of murdering his wife, Nora Allen, since Barry's childhood. While signing in, a man behind him becomes annoyed because he feels Barry is taking too long. Using his super speed, Barry draws glasses and a beard on his face. Barry and Henry talk about Barry's obsession with proving his father's innocence; Barry believes the original investigation was botched. Henry tells his son not to keep coming to visit him. Barry tells him to never ask him to do that again. Afterwards, Barry headed back to his apartment. Second invasion of Earth Meeting Bruce Wayne Barry returned to his loft after his visit with his father in prison, turning the lights on to reveal Barry's home, a den filled with monitors displaying a wide variety of information, including diagnostics of his suit, as well as a Rick and Morty cartoon. In the dark, sitting in Barry's "second favorite chair", was Bruce Wayne, who promptly introduced himself and handed Barry a printout of the security camera footage of his encounter with a mugger found on the LexCorp files. Barry instantly recognized himself in the photo and tried, unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person as merely someone who looks like him, but "definitely not" him. Bruce, however, told Barry that he knew Barry has abilities but just needed to know what they are. Barry nervously rambled about his personal skills, including "very competitive ice dancing", when Bruce suddenly hurled a batarang at him, but Barry instinctively used his speed to dodge and catch it. Recognizing it, an awed Barry deduced that Bruce was the Batman. Bruce noted his abilities as being fast, but Barry digressed, calling the deduction an oversimplification. Bruce moved on, telling Barry about the team he was putting together to battle a powerful enemy, and almost immediately, Barry wanted in. Bruce was taken aback slightly, but when Barry told him that he needed friends, Bruce accepted his reasoning. Barry, admiring the batarang, promptly asked Bruce if he could keep it as a souvenir. As Barry and Bruce headed to his car, Barry consumed an entire box of pizza and explained the concept of the Speed Force, and how it allows him to consume insane amounts of food. However, when Barry asked Bruce just how many there were on the team, Bruce's response prompted Barry to then ask what exactly Bruce's powers were, to which Bruce told him that his power was that he is rich. Battle under Gotham Harbor Arriving in Gotham, Barry and Bruce rendezvouz with Diana Prince, who informs the latter on her progress with Victor's recruitment. Just then, Barry sees the Bat Signal and excitingly reminds Bruce that it meant they should get going, leading to Bruce and Diana sharing a look over the young vigilante's behavior. Meeting with Commissioner Gordon, the three are joined by Victor Stone, who’s father was one of the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists kidnapped by the Parademons. The group managed to figure out that the scientists were being rallied underground at Gotham Harbor, thanks to Victor. As the group arrived, they witness Steppenwolf mercilessly murder one of the scientists after she did not reveal the location of a Mother Box, to which a scared Barry nervously told Batman that he has no combat skills to offer and that his fighting experience consisted of him ambushing people; however, Bruce responds by telling him to simply save a single hostage without focusing on the battle, trusting that he would know what to do next. As the League began their attack, Flash swiftly collected Silas Stone and, realizing the amazing feeling of saving people, goes on to rescue the rest of the hostages before joining in the fight against the Parademons. However, Steppenwolf proved to be too strong for the ragtag team to handle, catching a missile fired from the Nightcrawler and using it to flood the area before escaping. Luckily, Aquaman saves them by slowing the tide with his trident, allowing Barry and the others to get to safety. Resurrecting Superman The League regrouped in the Batcave to plan their next move. After discovering the capabilities of the Mother Box in Cyborg's possession, Bruce decided to use the Genesis Chamber in the Kryptonian ship along with the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, resulting in a heated debate in which Barry sided with Bruce, though not without mentioning his concerns of a Pet Sematary scenario occurring. Out of options, Victor and Barry dig up Clark's grave, with the pair noting the abnormality in their task and bonding over their powers. After bringing Superman's body up, the team submerges the Kryptonian and Barry fires off an electrical charge that energized the Box, whose restorative energy field healed and revived the fallen hero. However, Superman awakened disoriented and, believing them to be hostile, attacks the League, who were all but powerless against him. While Superman holding back Diana, Arthur, and Victor simultaneously, Barry attempted to flank him, though this tactic quickly proved to be in vain as Superman easily keeps up with Barry's speed, much to his terrified amazement. Flash, in haste, attempted to evade Superman's attacks, but is knocked into the wall of the memorial and incapacitated. Final Battle Deducing Steppenwolf's plans to combine the Mother Boxes near an abandoned town located in Russia, Barry and the League took off in the Flying Fox to face the Apokoliptian. Upon arriving, Barry and the others observe as Batman leads the Parademons away and takes down the shield surrounding Steppenwolf's base. Entering, Barry gets Victor to the Mother Boxes while he neutralized the hoarde of incoming Parademons. When Batman learned that civilians nearby were going to be killed by the terraformation, he ordered Barry to “go for a walk” and evacuate them, who is assisted by Superman who saved the residents of an entire apartment building, much to Barry’s amazement. After Superman and Cyborg separate the Mother Boxes, Barry comes in to tell them about the 'beauty to behold' outside when Steppenwolf attacks only to be finally subdued by Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Sensing his fear the Parademons attack their leader who is transported from Earth ending the invasion. Outside Barry alongside the others admire the beatuy as plant life emerges in the village. Finding a Job In the aftermath of the battle with Steppenwolf, Barry returned to his normal life, though a few recommendations from a friend were all it took for him to land a solid job at the Central City Police Department in their crime lab. An excited Barry promptly paid a visit to his father again, displaying his letter with a cheerful grin. He explained that it wasn't the greatest position, but it was, in fact, a steady job for him. Racing Superman Days later Barry had challenged Clark to race to the Pacific. While Clark was a little reluctant Barry said this was simply a friendly competition. The two then made small wagers with Clark first joking with Barry by telling him if he won Barry was off the team leaving Barry stunned for a second before realizing he was joking. Clark’s wagered that if he won Barry had to take the team all to brunch which Bruce told him about. Barry while humorously saying he felt a little betrayed by Bruce telling him that agreed and wagered if he won he get to tell everyone to which Clark agreeded. The two then readied themselves and the race began. Insurgency Knightmare The Flash traveled back from a possible future to the Batcave, appearing in a vortex of bright blue Speed Force energy, warning Batman of the dangers that the future might hold, regarding Superman becoming the ruthless totalitarian dictator of Earth (commanding both Regime Stormtroopers and Parademons), that Batman had always been right about and should fear "him", which could only be avoided if "she" was saved from death, and that Lois Lane is "the key". A nightmarish vision accompanies this message, showing the final days of the Insurgency's war with the Regime, resulting in it's crushing defeat and that future's Batman's death. Present day Batman quickly wakes up shortly thereafter, and whether or not this was a dream remains unknown, but Batman himself appears not to think so, hence, following Superman's death, he finally heeds the Flash's request, which leads to him and his new ally Wonder Woman tracking down the metahumans on Lex Luthor's files, and forming the Justice League with them. ''Flashpoint ''To be added Personality Barry Allen is a remarkably intelligent and determined individual, becoming a highly skilled forensic scientist in an effort to prove the innocence of his imprisoned father Henry Allen in the death of his mother Nora Allen. As the Flash, Barry is determined to keep his secret identity a secret from others, demonstrated by the many excuses he came up with when confronted by Bruce Wayne, despite none of them were convincing enough to fool the latter. When finally exposed by Bruce, Barry was quick to agree to join the Justice League, due to his great desire to gain friends he could relate to. However, despite his incredible powers and happy personality, Barry initially remained insecure and unsure of himself, since all of his League teammates seemed prepared to do battle against Steppenwolf's army, while Flash, as he modestly admits, has never been in an actual battle before, since up until then, he would just ambush villains like Captain Boomerang and run away. In addition to this, Flash had a penchant for drifting around and is plagued by multiple social disorders. However, following the battle against the Apokoliptian forces, Barry developed a stronger sense of confidence, as seen when he didn't hesitate to face the disoriented Superman after his resurrection, despite being visibly terrified. Despite his tragic childhood, Barry is quite laid-back, witty, bubbly, somewhat childish and humorous, in stark contrast to the very calm, mature, dark and serious Batman, as well as most of the Justice League. Regardless of these differences though, Flash idolizes Batman, promptly expressing a desire to keep a batarang, and gushing about seeing the Bat-Signal. Flash seems to idolize and admire Superman just as much, however, as the Man of Steel's heroic death is what inspired Barry to also more openly use his own metahuman powers and come out into the light as the Flash. Barry's humorous attitude, however, initially annoys his fellow Justice Leaguers; Batman and Aquaman in particular, as well as Cyborg, and even the considerate Wonder Woman, though she still treats him with compassion.The Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League' Barry was nonetheless able to strike up friendships with most of them: bonding with Victor Stone over their similar accidents and insecurities, looking up to Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince as mentors, and developing a friendly rivalry with Superman, even challenging him to a race to the Pacific coast to see which one of them was truly faster. Barry can also be extremely serious on occasion, notably during his regular visits to his imprisoned father, Henry Allen. Barry has a extreme dislike for brunch, stating that people simply wait in line for an extended period of time to essentially have lunch. While racing Superman, Superman mentioned Bruce asking him to take the Justice League out to brunch should he lose, to which Barry expressed his contempt. This stems from Barry's view of people being "too slow", prompting his desire for friendship. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Speed Force Conduit': Barry Allen, after being struck by lightning (and doused with some nearby chemicals in the process), gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force (a name Flash personally coined), an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many speed-based abilities. **'Super speed:' Flash is capable of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds, an ability so powerful that his movements are invisible to the naked eyeJustice League 'Flash Week' Trailer 1, faster than even that of Superman, thus making Flash the fastest member of the Justice League. Flash notably ran away from a fridge, knocked out a pharmacy mugger, and ran back to the fridge (all so quickly, that the milk bottle left by him in the air was still in the exact same place, not having enough time to fall), and drew a mustache and glasses on an angry thug at CCPD faster than the man could notice him even moving at all. He easily dodged a Parademon's plasma bolts, and then promptly proceeded to run behind the latter's back and send the Parademon flying (all before it could even react)JUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer #2 (2017) Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DCEU Superhero Movie. He also managed to dodge most of Superman's blows, only getting hit once, ran neck-and-neck with him during final battle against Steppenwold'f forces and even challenged the his teammate to a race. The intensity of his speed allows Flash to deliver superhumanly strong blows (via his incredible momentum), as well as to run up or along vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other planes of frequency, and even though time. ***'Accelerated metabolic healing factor:' Barry's speed extends to him on a microscopic level, and thus, his metabolism is far faster than that of a normal human, allowing him to heal and regenerate from any bone or flesh injuries without lingering side-effects within a short time span, with him even able to recuperate from injuries that are highly crippling. Hence, Flash required only a few minutes to heal from getting shot in the leg by a Parademon plasma bolt. However, because of his body's ability function at an accelerated speed, he burns calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit. Due to this, Flash needs to intake a superhumanly high amount of calories (typically in the form of whatever food he can find) in order to function normally. Indeed, Flash describes himself as a 'food hole': a black hole of food. ***'Super reflexes:' Flash's speed extends to his reflexes as well, even if he is not moving at super speed, as he managed to easily dodge a batarang thrown at him by Batman, with it appearing to be moving at him in slow motion (at least 62 times slower than in realityHere's How Fast the Flash is in the Justice League Teaser), and Batman himself frozen in place, from Flash's perspective. While in this state, he was shown to still able to outpace not only moving objects, but the speed of other forces, such as gravity, allowing him to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity and begin falling, as he did when stopping a mugger while leaving a milk jug in the air for him to return to and grab before it started falling. His reflexes are faster than normal people can even perceive, which notably allowed him to draw on the face of thug at CCPD fast enough that the man could not notice Barry moving. Indeed, even the contrarily fast Wonder Woman and Aquaman appear to move in slow motion from Flash's perspective; however, Superman is shown to be capable of moving at similar speed, as he was able to match Flash himself on one occasion. ***'Super momentum:' Flash, due to his great speed, generates superhuman levels of momentum, and while this does not enhance his strength (which is that of a normal human), it does greatly increase the force behind his attacks, making them equivalent to those of significantly greater strength. Hence, Flash was able to easily mow down an entire squad of Parademons by colliding with them at immense speed, to effortlessly take down Captain Boomerang in the same swift manner, and even to send a mugger flying with a single pushJUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer #2 (2017) Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DCEU Superhero Movie. This force, however, is not sufficient enough to injure people of tremendous nigh-invulnerable durability, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman, but it may momentarily stun them. ***'Momentum negation:' Flash also has the ability to come to a full stop despite the extreme momentum of his motion, with Barry notably not breaking a milk bottle after running back and catching it in mid-air at super speed. This allows him to further the illusion of having not moved at all if he travels at super speed and then returns to the exact location he started at before anyone can perceive it. Thus, Flash also avoids breaking anything while speedily exploring the Batcave. ***'Super stamina:' Flash possesses immense superhuman stamina, which allows him to withstand the stress of moving at high speeds for extended periods of time without growing tired or weak. ***'Super agility:' Flash possesses the agility, dexterity, and stability to effortlessly navigate while moving at superhuman speed, which allows him to easily maneuver in combative circumstances and easily avoid projectile fire. Thus, Flash managed to dodge many of Steppenwolf and resurrected Superman's blows, though he would ultimately get hit once on both occasions. This coordination, however, isn't an intuitive trait, as Barry is still slightly clumsy. ***'Vibration:' Flash, by fluctuating parts of his body at the right frequency, can disrupt the molecular stability of certain objects and materials, such as glass. ****'Intangibility:' Flash, due to his incredible speed, when vibrating any part of his body, can thereby phase himself through solid objects.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League ***'Inter-frequency Travel:' Flash's incredible speed enables him to travel into other planes of frequency, where other realities are located. ***'Time travel:' Flash can run fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of the space-time continuum, enabling him to travel back in time and re-visit past events, which is arguably the most powerful aspect of his speed. Hence, the Flash from a possible future briefly traveled back to the past, appearing to Batman in a vortex of bright blue Speed Force lightning, warning him of the upcoming potential dangers regarding Superman and Lois Lane, and an upcoming apocalyptic war between the Regime and Insurgency., and showing Batman a vision of this potential future in the form of a nightmarish dream. However, Barry isn't always accurate with this technique, as he notably traveled too far back in time when delivering this message to Batman, which left the latter unable to fully grasp the meaning of his warning. Flash can ultimately use this ability to alter specific events in the past, which is how he eventually created the Flashpoint alternative timeline. **'Electrokinesis:' Flash, when moving at incredible speeds, can generate bolts of blue Speed Force lightning which trail behind him when he runs, and can cause electronic technology nearby to short-circuit, overload, or even burst into sparks. Flash can also harness this lightning as projectiles to varying effects, as he's capable of utilizing incredibly powerful bolts, notably sending an incredible bolt a Mother Box to assist in resurrecting Superman. According to Amanda Waller's files, Flash can also charge the air vortexes that he generates with Speed Force electricity, thereby further increasing their offensive capabilities. He is also capable of using this ability for smaller tasks, as he lit a small firecracker by snapping his fingers.. |-| Abilities= *'Peak human condition': Barry Allen, as a result of his metahuman transformation, is in top physical condition from usage of his powers as the Flash. *'Gifted intelligence:' Barry Allen is exceptionally intelligent, capable of making his Flash suit from the specific anti-friction fibers employed by NASA, impressing even Batman with the sophisticated craftsmanship. Indeed, his father Henry Allen claims that Barry is smart enough to become whoever he wants. Given his youth and inexperience at being a superhero, however, Barry is somewhat naive in practical life, hence he occasionally asked Batman for advice, and he was easily outwitted and spied on by supergenius Lex Luthor. **'Forensic expert:' Barry Allen is a highly skilled forensic scientist, and is confident in his ability to ultimately prove his father Henry Allen's innocence in the murder of his mother Nora Allen, while exposing the enigmatic true murderer in the process. **'Musician:' Barry claims to be viola player. **'Bilingualism:' Apart from his native English, Barry claims to be fluent in sign language. |-| Weaknesses= Despite his incredible abilities and the possibilities they hold, the Flash is not infallible. As such, when pitted against individuals of great power, such as his fellow Justice Leaguers, Barry must express great caution, as these individuals possess the power and skill to kill him, should they manage to catch or otherwise disable him. Hence, Flash was easily knocked out when hit by a glancing blow from the incredibly powerful Superman, and later injured by the New God warlord Steppenwolf. Also, when facing individuals capable of moving at comparable speeds, such as Superman, Barry is at a disadvantage, as he is forced to rely on his other abilities when facing them. *'Insecurity:' Flash's greatest psychological weakness is that despite his incredible powers, he is insecure and has low-self esteem, which stem from his inexperience as a superhero. Hence, when the Justice League assembles, Flash admits to Batman that while he admires his new friends' battle readiness, he himself lacks it. However, after battling with Steppenwolf's forces, Flash gradually becomes more confident, and thus does not hesitate when engaging the hostile Superman following his ressurection. *'Limited durability:' As he is still human, Flash possesses no invulnerability to protect him, and as such can be stabbed, shot or otherwise injured like any normal human, though his metahuman healing factor keeps this weakness from being too crippling. Hence, Flash required only a few minutes to heal from getting shot by a Parademon. He was, however, easily knocked out when hit by Superman, and later Steppenwolf, despite the blows being glancing. *'Limited strength:' Flash, despite his ability to generate powerful attacks (due to his incredible momentum), is not otherwise superhumanly strong. Though his physiology was enhanced upon his transformation, when it comes to physical output, Barry is physically the weakest Justice League member. Hence, Flash cannot accomplish any other superhuman strength feats, such as lifting or shifting incredible weights. *'Fueling of accelerated metabolism:' Flash's metabolism, despite being beneficial, also burns calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit. Due to this, Flash needs to every so often intake a superhumanly large amount of nutritional calories (requiring him to eat immense amounts of food) in order to function normally, since Flash will otherwise be rendered disoriented and weak from low blood glucose. Indeed, Flash describes himself as 'food hole': a black hole of food. |-| Equipment= *'Flash suit:' Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit (with high tensile wires holding the various pieces together) with a golden lightning bolt design on the chest as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash. The suit is composed of specific materials, with Bruce Wayne noting that it is constructed from the same silicone-based quartz component that NASA uses to protect spaceships from burning up during re-entry, in order to avoid the suit burning up from the immense air friction encountered when Barry runs, as well as being overall resistant to extreme temperatures. Barry later receives a second, more updated suit, made for him by Bruce. It is slightly similar to Bruce's suit, though is armor plated. *'Future Flash suit:' Barry Allen wore a mechanically altered version of his suit in a seemingly alternate reality, where Superman became a malevolent vengeful tyrant opposed by Batman. This suit is more armored and streamlined, while also having a retractable protective helmet that covers Barry's head and face, while the traditional cowl is underneath it. Relationships Family *Henry Allen - father *Nora Allen † - mother Allies *Iris West - love interest *Justice League **Bruce Wayne/Batman - recruiter, leader, friend and idol **Clark Kent/Superman - posthumous inspirer and temporary enemy turned friend, teammate and idol **Diana/Wonder Woman - recruiter, teammate, and friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - teammate **Victor Stone/Cyborg - teammate and friend *Insurgency (in a possible future) **Batman † (in a possible future) *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon Enemies *Regime (in a possible future) **Superman (in a possible future) **Regime Stormtroopers **Parademons *Captain Boomerang - apprehended enemy *New Gods **Darkseid **Steppenwolf ***Parademons Trivia *Barry is the first person in the DC Extended Universe to coin the terms "Speed Force" and "Batcave". *This is the third live-action portrayal of Barry Allen, following John Wesley Shipp and Grant Gustin, respectively. *This is the first big screen incarnation of the Flash. **Alternatively, there is another version of Barry Allen in the Arrowverse, in [[w:c:arrow:The Flash|the CW's The Flash]]. In this version, he is portrayed by Grant Gustin. *In the DC Comics universe, Barry is usually portrayed as a blonde with blue eyes, but the DCEU version is black-haired with brown eyes. *Barry Allen has the same birthday as his actor, Ezra Miller. *Ironically, while Barry claims to not be Jewish, his actor Ezra Miller is. *Barry is stated to still be a college student when he joins the Justice League. **This makes the Flash one of the youngest members of the Justice League, along with Cyborg. *The only people who know Barry's identity as the Flash, other than the members of the Justice League, are Lex Luthor and Alfred Pennyworth. *Barry is right-handed, and supposedly can play the viola and is fluent in Sign Language. **Barry also mentioned a fluency in "Gorilla Sign Language", an easter egg of the Flash villain Gorilla Grodd, as no such language exists. *Barry is a fan of Rick and Morty *It is implied that Barry could be a fan of Korean Pop, as during his encounter with Bruce Wayne, the song "As If It's Your Last" by BLACKPINK is heard playing in the background. The music video for it can also be sighted in one of the television monitors as well. **Ezra Miller himself has also expressed gratitude towards BLACKPINK's music. * Despite Barry's lightning being blue, instead of the classic yellow lightning, he is still nicknamed "The Red Streak" by Captain Boomerang. Gallery Concept art Barry Allen at a crime scene - concept art.png|Barry Allen investigating a crime scene. Flash in action Concept art.jpg|The Flash in action. The Flash - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png|Early concept of the Flash suit. IMG 7359.JPG|Flash with Justice League Promotional stills The Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman staring.jpg|The Flash with Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png|The Flash with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg. Cyborg leads the Justice League.png jv7JgooQvb6HXcPLlR7Gfbc5nrH6aoq6gI0Y2wnp65s.jpg DJuGjfCVoAEvhrS.jpg Promotional images Justice League - Flash character poster.jpg|Character poster for Justice League JL The Flash.jpg Justice league 2017 barry as flash.jpg JL Colored Posters 02.jpg The flash justice league hd 5k-wide.jpg flash justice league promo png by gasa979-dblavnv.png|Flash References es: The Flash Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Flashpoint characters Category:Justice League Part Two characters